PD Te amo (versión NejiTen)
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: Basada en la película protagonizada por Hilary Swank y Gerard Butler, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Igualmente la historia no es mía, me base en la película que ya todas conocen que, a su vez, se basó en el libro escrito por Cecelia Ahern. Yo sólo hago uso de los personajes de Kishimoto y trato de adaptar la historia a ellos. De antemano, les pido una disculpa si hay Ooc en uno o en varios personajes, de ser así, háganmelo saber para tratar de corregir los demás capítulos.**

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mis fics y dejarme reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo mal que me siento de no poder continuar "Lo que la mente olvida el corazón lo recuerda", esto no quiere decir que lo deje botado, simplemente no me llegan las ideas para poder seguir con la historia e incluso recientemente la he estado revisando y creo que cambiaré algunas cosas. En fin este fic va para: **aniota21, sakura-tenten-uchiha-hyuga, Alexa Hiwatari, Ariasujm-chan, Polarium, angyhyuga01, Missclover, Vistoria y todas las demás lectoras del NejiTen.** Sabemos que Neji ha muerto (aunque, sinceramente, yo aún guardo la esperanza de que él regresará y será feliz con TenTen), pero eso no significa que debamos abandonar esta hermosa pareja, ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarla ¡NejiTen POR SIEMPRE!

_-Pensamientos_

**-**Diálogo

**P.D. Te amo**

**Versión NejiTen**

Sabía que había hecho algo mal, lo sabía, de otro modo no estaría caminando con tanta prisa para alcanzar a su querida esposa la cual caminaba fúrica e ignorándolo desde que habían abandonado, hacía casi una hora, el bar de la madre de la chica el cual, dicho sea de paso, se encontraba en Roppongi (sin duda uno de los mejores sitios para experimentar la vida nocturna de Tokio), ni siquiera cuando tomaron el autobús, que los acercaría a su hogar en Akasaka, la chica se dignó a verlo o hablarle . Caminaba con su semblante tan serio como siempre, cierto era que la actitud de su esposa lo tenía un tanto contrariado sin embargo él nunca había sido una persona que tuviera los sentimientos a flor de piel por lo que, a pesar de lo que sentía en esos momentos, su rostro no experimentaba cambio alguno que diera pista de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Cerca estaban ya del edificio donde se encontraba su hogar, un modesto departamento (ni muy grande, ni muy chico) decorado según el gusto de la muchacha que, debía admitir, era excelente gracias a lo cual su nido de amor se veía más acogedor de lo que realmente era. Siendo miembro de una de las familias más adineradas y poderosas de la prefectura de Akita, Neji bien podía darle a TenTen todo lo que ella merecía y más, sin embargo, al casarse con la castaña había renunciado a todos los lujos y comodidades a los que tenía acceso por el simple hecho de haber nacido en la familia Hyuuga por lo que, luego de su boda, había abandonado la casa familiar para irse a vivir a Tokio con la mujer que amaba, ya que ella era originaría de esa ciudad, con las esperanzas de empezar una nueva vida al lado de la castaña, una vida en la que no tomaría ventaja de su apellido y se ganaría la vida por sí mismo… Jamás creyó que le costaría tanto trabajo labrar un porvenir para él y TenTen.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando escuchó una puerta azotarse, ya habían llegado a su edificio y TenTen había entrado en él sin esperar a que Neji la siguiera, suspiró para luego entrar y ver a su mujer subiendo las escaleras rumbo al departamento. La conocía tan bien que sabía, más que perfectamente, que ella no hablaría ni le diría el porqué de su enojo así que, como ya era costumbre en estas ocasiones, tomó la iniciativa para hablar esperando poder terminar aquella "pelea".

—TenTen—dijo haciendo que la chica, que ya estaba casi un piso arriba, volteara a verlo—Estás molesta, lo sé, lo que no sé es el motivo.

La chica volvió a ignorarlo y siguió subiendo las escaleras haciendo que Neji, quien se encontraba aun en el primer escalón, comenzara a subir tras ella.

—Sé que hice algo, tal vez algo malo… Dime qué fue lo que te molestó.

—…

—Más bien, me parece, que es algo que crees que hice.

TenTen volteó a verlo aún más molesta, si eso era posible, lanzó un suspiro de frustración y reprimió las ganas de volver los escalones subidos y propinarle a su adorado marido una de esas cachetadas que dejan huella tanto en la mejilla como en la memoria de quien las recibe. Viendo la expresión en la cara de la castaña Neji no tuvo más remedio que callar mientras su mujer se tranquilizaba y pedir a todos los Dioses que, esa noche, no lo mandaran a dormir a la tina.

—Hmp, de acuerdo, lo hice— dijo mientras la indignada mujer retomaba su camino y volvía a ignorar al hombre tras de ella—lo hice y me disculpo—continuó el muchacho mientras seguía subiendo los escalones, ahora con mayor rapidez—TenTen…TenTen, por favor.

Una vez hubo alcanzado a TenTen la tomó de los brazos e hizo que volteara a verlo. La situación era peor de lo que imaginaba, no estaba furiosa, no, era más que eso podía verlo en sus ojos que se negaban a derramar lágrimas de enojo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus puños cerrados; claros signos de que, de continuar así, lo más seguro iba a ser que tendría que recurrir a su prima Hinata, el único miembro de la familia con la que aún mantenía contacto (dado que ella y su pareja vivían en Tokio, en el barrio de Setagaya), y al esposo de esta, Naruto, para pedirles alojamiento por aquella noche mientras a TenTen se le pasaba el enojo.

—Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, TenTen, así que dime qué fue lo que hice que te molestó tanto.

—…

—¡Pfff! Estás esperando a llegar a casa para explotar.

Asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica, lo cual le confirmó a Neji sus peores temores. Lo mejor sería que fuera preparándose psicológicamente para pasar una noche escuchando hablar a Naruto sobre lo fabuloso que era el ramen, maldecía el día que había presentado al rubio y a su prima y que este haya resultado ser el "hombre ideal" para la Hyuuga. Soltó a la muchacha para que esta pudiera seguir su camino hasta el corredor donde se encontraba el departamento que rentaban. TenTen abrió la puerta aventando su bolso de mano al sofá y comenzando a quitarse la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

—Lo que sea que dije… no quería decirlo—dijo el castaño al tiempo que entraba a su hogar y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí querías, Neji—habló por primera vez la mujer—Tú no eres de los que dice las cosas sin pensar, no te guardas nada de lo que piensas así que no me vengas a decir que no querías decir lo que dijiste.

—TenTen—habló ya exasperado el Hyuuga—Si me dijeras qué fue lo que dije podría entender por qué te molestó tanto.

—Dijiste que estabas listo para tener un hijo pero que yo no lo estaba—soltó por fin TenTen—¡Y se lo dijiste a mi madre! ¡A mi madre! Es como si le hubieras dicho que soy lesbiana.

¿Era eso? ¿De verdad… era eso? El pelilargo no podía creerlo, seguro estaba de querer ser padre, estaba en buena edad para tener hijos y lo hacía feliz imaginar que esos hijos serían producto del amor que se tenían él y TenTen, sin embargo, sabía que a ella aun le faltaba tener seguridad y confianza en sí misma como para aceptar la responsabilidad de ser madre. Sonrió sarcásticamente sabía lo que tenía que contestarle a su esposa.

—No dudo de tu sexualidad, sin embargo, ¿debo recordarte que soy el único hombre que has tenido?

—…—la chica se quedó callada unos segundos mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, ya no tanto por el enojo sino por la vergüenza provocada por el comentario del hombre frente a ella—Y-yo salí con… con Tooru Kasahara cuatro meses antes de conocerte.

—¿No es mujer ahora?

Acto seguido a ese comentario la castaña mujer se quitó uno de sus tacones y en un acto reflejo provocado por el enojo se lo lanzó al pelilargo golpeándolo justo en la frente.

—¡Le dijiste a mamá que no quiero tener hijos!

—¡No dije eso! —contestó Neji una vez se hubo recuperado del golpe.

—¡Sí lo dijiste!

—No dije que no quisieras tener hijos, dije que querías esperar.

—¡Eso significa que no los quiero ahora! —respondió la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Hmp.

—¿¡Ves!?

—Sigo sin entender, TenTen.

—Tenemos un plan, Neji. Se supone que esperaríamos para tener hijos hasta que pudiéramos comprar un lugar más grande que este—dijo con cierta frustración la mujer—¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a mi madre, eh?

—¿¡Y con qué dinero se supone que compraremos ese lugar!? ¡Apenas empezaste a ganar dinero! ¿Tengo que recordarte que, los últimos dos años, has renunciado a cinco empleos?

—No me gusta trabajar para idiotas—repuso la chica mientras comenzaba a sacarse el otro zapato y buscaba su camisón para dormir.

—No todos son idiotas.

—Sí lo son ¡Todos son idiotas! Y… ¿por qué no le contaste a mamá sobre el préstamo que pidieron sin consultarme tú y Naruto?

—Así que en realidad es eso. Estás molesta por el préstamo.

—¡No! No es por eso que me enojé.

—¡Demonios, TenTen, no soy tonto!

—¡Pues si no lo eres pudiste haber esperado en lugar de pedir ese maldito préstamo!

—¿Esperar qué, TenTen? No he dejado de trabajar administrando y atendiendo el bar de tu madre los últimos 5 años, ya es hora de tener un negocio propio, por eso Naruto y yo decidimos…

—¡Naruto y yo decidimos! ¡¿Y yo, dónde diablos quedo yo?!

—TenTen, por favor—dijo a manera de advertencia el castaño—Entiende que no puedo pasar mi vida a expensas de tu madre, quiero algo mío, algo con lo cual pueda ofrecerte más que esto.

—¿Y si tu brillante negocio no funciona? ¿Y si siempre tenemos que vivir aquí? —contestó más calmada mientras guardaba sus prendas en el clóset.

—Antes no eras tan pesimista—dijo el hombre con un deje de decepción.

—¡Pfff! Yo también quiero hacer cosas, Neji. Yo también tengo sueños. ¿Crees que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí? ¿Cómo pagaremos ese préstamo si tu negocio no marcha bien? Con mi sueldo de agente inmobiliaria no alcanzaría—decía TenTen mientras peleaba por sacarse la blusa para quedar sólo en sujetador y falda.

—Renuncia entonces, además ese empleo te pone de mal humor todos los días. ¿Quieres tener un bebé? ¡Adelante! —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¡No se trata de los bebés, demonios! Además qué se supone que le vamos a ofrecer aquí, en un quinto piso sin espacio si quiera para un dormitorio decente.

—Las personas tienen bebés a pesar de ser pobres todo el tiempo, y si tanto te preocupa por qué no dejas de comprar ropa de marca.

—¡SON IMITACIONES! ¡COSAS DE SEGUNDA MANO!

—Tsk

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, se dirigió al baño donde se había ido a meter TenTen para cepillar sus dientes. La miró desde la puerta mientras ella terminaba con su dentadura y le regresaba la mirada, seguía furiosa pero él debía calmarse, no subiría la voz de nuevo, suspiró.

—¿Quieres tener un bebé? —le preguntó de la manera más calmada que pudo a su mujer.

—¿Y tú?

—Hmp

—¡Bien tengamos 3, 4, 5 bebés y ya veremos después con qué los mantenemos! —dijo mientras volteaba para encarar a su esposo— Después de todo, la gente pobre tiene hijos todo el tiempo ¿no, Neji?

—…— estaba comenzando a enfadarse realmente, lo mejor sería guardar silencio en ese momento.

—Le dijiste eso a mi madre porque estás molesto. Molesto porque no quiero hijos en este momento y porque siempre me quejo de todo ¿no? ¡Se sincero y di lo que piensas de una buena vez! ¡Di que no es la vida que querías!

—¡DEMONIOS!¡NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA! —explotó el Hyuuga—Más bien esta no es la vida que TÚ querías ¿Qué es lo que quieres, TenTen? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estoy harto de tratar de comprender! ¡YO SÉ LO QUE QUIERO, PORQUE LO TENGO ENFRENTE DE MI! ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?... Porque es mejor que me digas ahora si no soy yo.

—¿O qué? ¿Te irás, Neji? ¿Me vas a dejar?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Quiero que te vayas si quieres irte, no me uses como excusa.

—Me iré si quieres que me vaya.

—¡Entonces adelante!

Ella estaba furiosa, él estaba furioso y lo mejor era alejarse mientras a ambos se les pasaba el enojo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba en el sofá así como las llaves del departamento y salió dando un portazo dejando a TenTen maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos mientras observaba la puerta por la que había salido el pelilargo. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el chico abrió de nuevo la puerta y entró al departamento; se miraron unos segundos para después lanzarse a los abrazos del otro y abrazarse. Así era siempre, sus peleas eran intensas así como sus reconciliaciones, se amaban tanto que no podían permanecer más de 5 minutos pelados.

—Lo siento, dije algo incorrecto, lo siento de verdad—decía Neji mientras besaba a su esposa.

—No, no, yo lo siento. Soy una tonta siempre quejándome de todo.

—Es por tu madre ¡Dios, me pongo tan nervioso cuando hablo con ella! Creo que después de 9 años sigo sin agradarle.

—Entiéndela, tenía 19 cuando nos casamos y tú me corrompiste. Además, entre más tardes en hacer fortuna menos le agradarás.

—Hmp.

—Tengo miedo, Neji—dijo besándolo de nuevo—Miedo de que ella tenga razón, que nuestros problemas nos supuren y terminen separándonos.

—Eso no va a pasar—dijo tan serio y seguro como siempre mientras cargaba a TenTen y se dirigía a la cama.

La vida no lo había tratado bien, de pequeño perdió a sus padres en un accidente y fue criado, hasta cierto punto, por su tío Hiashi quien no lo trataba mal, sin embargo, hacía enormes diferencias entre él y sus primas, nunca tuvo realmente el cariño de unos padres, siempre había sido demasiado serio y un poco apático, pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a la castaña. Ella había llegado para darle luz a su vida, la amó desde el primer momento en que la vio.

—No me iré a ningún lado—dijo mientras la depositaba en la cama y comenzaba a besarla—Te amo, TenTen—dijo mirándola directamente a esas orbes chocolates que tanto le gustaban—Jamás te dejaré, así que no tengas miedo.

Las palabras de su esposo le transmitieron seguridad, Neji siempre lograba que ella recuperara la confianza en él, en su relación, las fuerzas para seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos. Él no imaginaba lo mucho que TenTen le agradecía por ser su pilar, y al mismo tiempo lo mal que se sentía de que él hubiese renunciado a todo sólo por estar con ella. Neji era todo para ella, nadie podía compararse a él, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería de ella si, algún día, él no estuviese a su lado.

—No pienses tonterías—dijo el Hyuuga como si le hubiera leído la mente—Pase lo que pase, yo nunca te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse con un amor infinito y la pasión a flor de piel, se unieron como lo habían hecho tantas veces durante esos 9 años de matrimonio, expresando con cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada beso el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Un amor tan grande que no necesitaban de palabras para expresarlo, una simple caricia o un gesto era suficiente para que uno comprendiera al otro. Dado las personalidades de ambos, él siempre con su semblante tan serio y su inexpresividad, ella siempre tan parlanchina con los sentimientos a flor de piel, nadie imaginó que lograrían durar tanto tiempo juntos y, contra todo pronóstico, así era. Sin embargo, la vida da sorpresas y no siempre son buenas, si ellos hubiesen sabido lo que les deparaba el futuro, tal vez se habrían arriesgado a tener el hijo que ambos tanto deseaban, tal vez se habrían dicho tantas cosas…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Igual sé que muchas de ustedes, sino es que todas, conocen esta historia pero aun así quise arriesgarme y basarme en ella para darles un nuevo fic a Neji y TenTen. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si creen que merece reviews, no duden en escribir, acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ¡Gracias por leer y que viva el NejiTen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, ya tenía el capítulo desde que subí el primero pero por una u otra cosa no había podido subir este :( Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios :) Disculpen si se ve todo desordenado, no sé qué pasa con fanfiction que no me dejó subir el documento de word y tuve que copiar y pegar u.u **

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, se encontraba en el bar de su madre, Eiko, rodeada de los amigos más cercanos así como algunos miembros de su familia, entre ellos Naruto y Hinata, todos vestían acorde a la ocasión y de una manera, hasta cierto punto, formal.

—Kankurou—llamó Eiko desde la barra al nuevo empleado—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de correr las cortinas? ¡Ah! ¿Y podrías también traer otras botellas de sake? Están en la bodega ¿tienes la llave?

—No, señora, aun no—Eiko tomó su juego de llaves y se lo entregó.

—Aquí tienes, mañana mismo haré que te hagan copias de las llaves del bar, a partir de ahora te van a hacer falta.

Mientras tanto, Naruto comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden con la comida; habían mandado a preparar varios platillos a modo de buffet por lo que el hiperactivo rubio estaba revisando cada charola comprobando que, lo que contenían, era exactamente lo que habían ordenado. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una rubia quien, al parecer, había llegado casi corriendo al lugar.

—Hola, Naruto—saludó la mujer—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Ino—dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba amistosamente a la chica.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

—No, todo está bien.

—De acuerdo, iré a saludar a TenTen y… ¡Ah! Hinata, ese vestido te sienta genial.

—Gracias, Ino—repuso la recién llegada mientras abrazaba a su amiga—Llegas a tiempo, apenas vamos a comenzar—la chica esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía con la rubia al lado de TenTen, quien se encontraba sentada cerca de su madre.

Todo estaba dispuesto para esa noche, la comida, la bebida, las cortinas estaban corridas, el bar había sido reservado sólo para ese evento en particular, las personas charlaban entre ellas, realmente se podía sentir un ambiente ameno y relajado en aquel sitio. La castaña suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa que se encontraba casi en el centro del local, sobre esta se encontraba una urna funeraria y, al lado, la fotografía de Neji… TenTen tragó saliva tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, no debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Neji al igual que había prometido llevar a cabo esa reunión en su honor, una reunión donde nadie lloraría su muerte, al contrario, la festejarían brindando y comiendo, casi como una fiesta lo cual resultaba bastante raro tomando en cuenta que Neji no había sido exactamente una persona de fiestas.

Bajaron un poco el volumen de la música de fondo y un sacerdote se colocó al lado de la mesa, no es que Neji hubiera sido todo un creyente en vida pero, según palabras de él, quería tomar precauciones para que, cuando llegara al paraíso, se le permitiera el paso libremente.

—Buenas noches—saludó cortésmente el padre—Bien, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para darle la despedida a Neji Hyuuga… Neji no era exactamente un hombre de palabras, sus amigos y esposa pueden ratificar lo que digo—todos soltaron una pequeña risa al recordar el carácter del chico—tampoco era muy devoto de la religión, Neji más bien era un hombre de acciones, serio y decidido que amó y confió hasta el último momento en su querida esposa… la prueba de ello es que la dejó diseñar la urna para sus cenizas—todos volvieron a reír mientras admiraban la urna donde se encontraban los restos de Neji, una urna nada convencional, era negra con algunos adornos plateados representando, de cierto modo, el gusto del Hyuuga por la música un tanto "pesada"—Neji Hyuuga ya no está con nosotros físicamente, pero vivirá en nuestros corazones por siempre.

En ese momento Kankurou, quien había estado observando desde la barra a TenTen, reaccionó y activó el reproductor para que tocara la canción que, según Naruto, Neji había escogido para la ocasión… Live and Let Die de The Guns N' Roses. Para la mayoría de los presentes todo era muy raro ya que no todos conocían ese lado de Neji, sólo los más allegados a él (TenTen, Hinata y Naruto) sabían de sus gustos y que, los últimos meses de su vida, se había vuelto más parlanchín y bromista de lo que jamás había sido. Frente a la urna había algunos vasos de cristal y una botella de whisky para que, quien lo deseara, pasara a tomar un trago en memoria del castaño, Naruto fue el primero en ponerse de pie y hacerlo. La canción seguía sonando y algunos de los presentes incluso la estaban cantando, incluido el sacerdote lo que provocó que la madre de TenTen se escandalizara. Uno a uno fueron pasando a brindar por Neji mientras la joven viuda se debatía entre el llanto y las risas siendo observada por un hombre en especial desde la barra.

De pronto la puerta del bar se abrió y un joven bastante raro (de cabello negro y corte de tazón) entró con maleta en mano, inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba la castaña y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Los presentes lo miraban algunos sorprendidos por la repentina entrada y otros más parecían estar alegres de su llegada.

—TenTen, bella flor—dijo el chico mientras rompía el abrazo—Lamento haber llegado tarde, mi vuelo tuvo un retraso.

—No te preocupes, Lee, me alegra que hayas podido asistir.

El pelinegro sonrió a su amiga dejando su maleta a los pies de esta y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la urna, se sirvió un trago mientras observaba la fotografía de aquel hombre al que, a pesar de no haberlo conocido mucho, consideraba su amigo (por el simple hecho de haber hecho feliz a su amiga).

—¡Salud por ti Neji, donde quiera que estés!

Pronto aquella reunión se convirtió en una convivencia normal donde todos bebían, comían, platicaban e incluso bromeaban. La música seguía sonando, podía escucharse desde The Beetles, pasando por Queen e incluso The Sex Pistols, sin duda alguna, el gusto musical del finado castaño era muy variado pero no por eso era malo. TenTen se movía de un grupo a otro, charlando con los asistentes y bebiendo uno que otro trago, estaba segura que si Neji se encontrara ahí estaría satisfecho con los resultados del funeral que él mismo había planeado durante semanas, por alguna razón Neji parecía saber, desde un principio, que no viviría mucho tiempo y se había dedicado a hacer preparativos, desde su funeral, hasta dejar saldada la deuda que tenían él y Naruto con el banco; deuda que lograron pagar gracias al enorme éxito que había tenido la cafetería que abrieron en Akihabara. Por lo tanto, se había asegurado de que a TenTen no le faltaría nada después de su muerte, eso era lo que más le importaba, dejar a su castaña libre de cualquier problema financiero, no que la hubiera dejado millonaria, pero al menos la chica no tendría que pasar angustias por la deuda con el banco.

Naruto y Hinata en la barra platicando amenamente con la madre de la castaña y Lee, quien les contaba que, además de haber regresado a Japón para el funeral de Neji, había regresado debido a su reciente aceptación como profesor de karate en una secundaria de la ciudad, hecho que lo tenía bastante entusiasmado, por su parte Naruto esperaba que no se sobrepasara con los pobres chicos que serían sus estudiantes ya que conocía a la perfección los duros entrenamientos a los que Lee estaba acostumbrado.

—Oye, Lee—lo llamó el rubio—Sólo promete que no te vas a extralimitar con tus pobres alumnos, sólo tú y Gai-sensei son capaces de aguantar esos raros entrenamientos a los que estás acostumbrado.

—Pero, Naruto-kun…

—Lee-san—llamó esta vez Hinata—Yo creo que sería mejor si pudieras empezar con algo un poco ligero y… y después ir aumentando el… el ritmo.

—Mmm—pensaba el pelinegro—Tal vez tengas razón Hinata-san

En otro lado del bar cierta rubia se encontraba platicando con cada hombre que, a su parecer, lucía como un potencial nuevo novio. Hasta el momento había hablado, por no más de 2 minutos, con un tal Kojirou (que había resultado ser gay), un buen mozo llamado Ken (casado) y, finalmente, se había besado con Kazuo quien, realmente, no le había gustado. Se dio por vencida y decidió ir a la barra donde se encontraban sus amigos y la madre de TenTen.

—¿Qué sucede, Ino-san? ¿Pareces aburrida?

—No, no es eso—respondió la rubia su extravagante amigo—Oye, Eiko-san.

—Dime—dijo la mujer mientras servía más tragos para sus acompañantes.

—¿TenTen llamó a la familia de Neji? Bueno, a la familia que tenía además de Hinata.

— Llamó a su tío, pero él dijo que no podía asistir, al parecer él tampoco se encuentra bien de saludo.

—Ya veo y… ¿Qué hay de tu hermana Hinata?

—Hanabi-chan no… no se encuentra en Japón. Ella está estudiando en… en Inglaterra.

—¡Vaya! Así que sólo eran TenTen y tú quienes, prácticamente, conformaban su familia.

—¡Oye, no te olvides de mí! —saltó cierto rubio, haciendo que todos sus acompañantes soltaran una tremenda carcajada debido a la expresión de su cara y el tono de indignación que había usado—No se burlen, yo consideraba a Neji como un hermano, de veras.

Volvieron a reír todos pero callaron casi al instante cuando notaron que TenTen se acercaba a ellos, se notaba algo cansada debido a todo lo que había tenido que hacer los últimos dos días, la pobre casi no había dormido y, de no ser por lo bien que la maquilló Hinata, el mundo entero sería capaz de ver un par de enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—¡Hey! —saludó la castaña.

—¡Wooow, no lo había notado, pero Hinata hizo un excelente trabajo! —soltó Ino—No bromeo, amiga, seguramente eres la viuda más hermosa que ha habido.

—Gra-gracias Ino—respondió la castaña sonrojándose levemente—Lee, de verdad te agradezco que vinieras.

—¡Yosh! No hay problema, mi hermosa flor. De cualquier modo tenía que regresar a Japón, sin mencionar que nuestro querido Neji me envió un email avisándome de todo esto.

—¿Neji hizo eso? —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Sí, hace como dos meses. Me dijo que, lo más seguro, era que necesitarías a un buen amigo a tu lado.

—¿Quieren beber algo más? —interrumpió de pronto una voz masculina haciendo que el grupo de amigos voltearan a verlo.

—Él es Kankurou, es el nuevo encargado de la barra—explicó Eiko.

—Yo quiero un whiskey—dijo TenTen.

—Lamento lo que le pasó a tu esposo—le dijo el hombre mientras le servía su trago.

—Gracias—respondió la chica.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—¡Kankurou! —lo reprendió la madre de la chica.

—No, no, está bien, madre—dijo la castaña tranquilizando a su progenitora—Murió de un tumor cerebral.

—¡Vaya! —dijo el castaño asombrado ganándose miradas incrédulas de los presentes—Me refiero a la urna, es increíble ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Yo la diseñé… Neji me lo pidió hace un par de semanas.

—Es magnífica, me encantaría ser tan creativo con esas cosas para los muertos.

—…— silencio por parte de todos.

—Perdón… Bueno creo que seguiré atendiendo a los demás invitados, con su permiso.

Ino no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por el comportamiento de Kankurou mientras que los demás se preguntaban si el hombre había intentado coquetear con la reciente viuda. Luego de unos minutos Naruto pidió que bajaran la música y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba la urna de su amigo y comenzó a contar la historia de cómo solicitaron un préstamo al banco para abrir la cafetería en Akihabara y cómo el terminó siendo perseguido por un grupo de otakus ese mismo día cuando fueron a inspeccionar el local que pensaban comprar.

Mientras el rubio seguía hablando, TenTen decidió que era hora de hacer algo, no quería seguir pensando en la muerte de su esposo y que se había quedado sola. Se pasó del otro lado de la barra y comenzó a limpiarla tomando todos los vasos para llevarlos al lavaplatos, estaba tan sumida en su trabajo que no notó el momento en que su madre se acercó y le quitó de la mano el paño con el que limpiaba la barra.

—Deja esto, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tengo. Tengo que ayudarte a limpiar esto, es un desastre.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargo yo.

—Madre, de verdad, necesito hacer algo. No quiero pensar ni quiero seguir hablando con todas estas personas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a escalar con Lee como cuando eran adolescentes?

—No, no quiero escalar…. Tal vez, deba irme a casa. Necesito estar sola.

—Pero acabas de decir que no quieres pensar y estando allá, sola, no harás otra cosa más que pensar en lo que ha pasado. Además, está también es tu casa.

—Madre…

—No te preocupes, no insistiré, si lo que deseas es ir a tu casa, adelante. Haz lo que necesites hacer— le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Había tomado un taxi saliendo del bar, le pareció que se vería demasiado extraña subiendo a un autobús cargando una urna y vestida de negro, por lo que llegó a su departamento media hora después de haber hablado con su madre. Abrió la puerta notando lo oscuro y solo que se sentía su hogar, prendió las luces, dejó la urna en la mesa de centro y su bolso y abrigo en el sillón. Se quedó de pie frente a la urna, aún con la luz su departamento se sentía triste y sin vida, lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba el contenedor de las cenizas de su esposo… Había prometido que no lloraría, que sería fuerte pero el dolor simplemente la sobrepasaba, se abrazó a esa caja que había diseñado y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró sacando todo el dolor que había guardado durante casi dos años (desde que detectaron el tumor en el cerebro de Neji). Tomó la urna y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su cama, la colocó sobre un baúl y comenzó desvestirse quedando en ropa interior, se metió a la cama y siguió llorando repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de aquel que la había dejado sola.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Muchas gracias Vistoria por tu review :) Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para mantener vivo el NejiTen POR SIEMPRE :)**


End file.
